


What's in my mouth challenge #SLIBBS (DIRTY)

by Candyheart6



Category: NCIS
Genre: #SLIBBS, Breasts, F/M, Food, Guessing, Moaning, Nipples, Smile, bed, blindfold, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, laugh, pussy, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Gibbs and Jack take turns in blindfolding and tasting things. No one knew while playing this game, it will get so intimate ;)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 23





	What's in my mouth challenge #SLIBBS (DIRTY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I love writing fan fic stories of my favourite TV show characters. 
> 
> But at the moment I am focusing on #SLIBBS. As I haven't done many stories of them as I did with the others. 
> 
> Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DONALD P. BELLISARIO AND DON MCGILL

Jethro Gibbs and Jack Sloane decided to play a game in the evening. Lol its always when they get together they end up thinking of a new game to play with each other. No matter how dirty the game is, they will play it. Just because they know that the other one will like it. This time they decided to play a game called 'What's in your mouth challenge?' 

"Hey Cowboy, lets play a game called 'What's in your mouth challenge. All I have to do is blindfold you and then you have to guess what's in your mouth. Does that sound like something your interested in?" she asked him while she was sitting on his lap eating cherries, that Gibbs was feeding her. He replied, "Yes let's play this game it sounds fun." They had on casual clothes. Jack wore white shorts with long sleeve plaid shirt that was blue and white, with a black vest underneath. She had her shirt unbuttoned. While Gibbs on the other hand wore the same as Jack. The only difference was his shirt was red and white. And he had on blue jeans. They both didn't have any shoes on as they were sitting on the couch at his place. Just snuggling with each other and eating cherries.

Jack got up from his lap and decided to look for a scarf to blindfold Gibbs. She went into his bedroom and looked inside his closet. She found some cashmere scarves. "I like this colour." As she picked up a red one. She took it to the living room where Gibbs was waiting for her. "I found one Jethro." As she happily showed Gibbs and then blindfolded him. "Okay Cowboy, lets sit down first on the couch." She slowly held his right hand and guided him to the couch. "Okay stay here, don't move, let me go get something." She said. As she walked over to the kitchen and brought a star fruit. "Hey Cowboy open your mouth." He did as he was told and opened his mouth and took a bite out of the fruit. "Can you guess what it is?" she said. "umm ... it's sweet. So I'm thinking its a Star fruit. Did I get it right?" replied Gibbs. Jack smiled and said, "Yes you did. You got it right the first time." As she kissed his lip softly and said, "It's your turn baby." He took the scarf off, and now blindfolded Jack.

Jethro thought of something unique and different. He smirked at Jack and said, "Jack, follow me," as he guided her to his bedroom and told her kneel on to the bed. He went on top of the bed and he opened his zip and got out his dick. He said to her, "open your mouth, babe." She followed his instructions, and when she realised what she was holding and sucking on. She couldn't stop herself from sucking his dick. It was huge. She could feel it. "God, this feels so good." She whispered. "I'm guessing you know what it is." Smirked Gibbs. "It's your cock. Cowboy, I didn't know you were want to get your hands dirty." She smiled and continued to give him a blowjob. Until he screamed and said, I'm coming Jack, carry on." She continued, till he came inside her mouth. He opened her blindfold and kissed her on the mouth and tasted himself. He said, "Your next baby." As he slapped her ass when she got up to change her position on the bed.

She thought to herself if dirty is something you want. I will give you don't worry about that baby. She put the blindfold on Gibbs and took off her vest, plaid shirt and bra. "Cowboy, I'm ready." She directed him where to go and sit. "Sit here on the bed. Now open your mouth." As she was standing in between his legs and then decided to push him down on the bed. He opened his mouth to him sucking to her nipples. "Can you guess what your sucking on." As she tried to stop her moan from coming out by biting down on her bottom lip. He sucked for a while and bit down softly. "It's your breasts, baby." As he smirked and took off his blindfold. "I am enjoying this game quite a lot." 

It was Gibbs who changed it again and added a little more fun to the game. He put the blindfold on Jack and left for the kitchen. "Hey Jack, you ready for this one. I think you will this one a lot." He walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer to get some ice. He went straight to Jack with a very big smirk on his face. Oh Jack, you have no idea what's coming to you, as he thought to himself. "Hey baby, I'm back. I got something different this time. Lie down on the bed." She did as she was told and then next thing she could feel was her shorts and underwear being taken off. She was nervous, she could hear her heart beat beating really fast. And all of a sudden something cold touched her. He was slowly moving the ice from her thighs till all the way to her pussy. She screamed in shock. But started to laugh afterwards. But that was quickly gone when he started to suck her clit, making her moan in pain and pleasure. "Fuck that feels so good." said Jack. Gibbs stopped what he was doing and whispered in her ear, "Can you tell me what this is baby?" Jack couldn't form words properly but managed to say. "It's an ... ice. and you are eating me out.” That's correct." As he took the blindfold off. And continued to eat her out for a long time. Until she screamed a cane squirting inside Gibbs. He licked all her juices up. Every single drop. 

They continued to play this game without realising what the time was. Hours have past and by the time they knew it. It was midnight. They experimented with lots of things, sauces, drinks, sweets, etc. And not to forget each other bodies. That was the most fun part about it. Thanks to Jack for introducing this game to him. He will definitely play this game more often. They became tired and snuggled in each others arms. They said to each other, "I love you Cowboy," "I love you more." As they gave their final kiss to each other, before they fell asleep.


End file.
